Mi van akkor ha!
by kira2836
Summary: Mi van akkor ha! Mi van akkor ha Allent kiskorában a szülei nem dopták el? És hogy miért nem?Azért mert az anyja egy Exorcist tábornok és az apja pedig a Mileniumi Earl volt! És hogy ebből mi sül ki? Majd meglátod!


**Lehet a történet kicsit zavaros lesz, mert ez az első fanfictionom, szóval kérlek ne ordítsátok le, kommentben a fejem! Jah és elnézést ha Allen-kun kicsit OC-s lett!(úgy gondoltam hogy ha, Allennek lennének szülei akkor ö, talán kicsit másabb lenne)**

**(Allen naplójába irt bejegyzés!)**

Huh... Hát ha őszinte akarok lenni nem tudom mivel kezdjem de hát valamivel csak elkel szóval először is a nevem Allen Walker, ördögűző vagyok! Vagyis hát csak félig... ugyanis van egy titkom amit csak anya, én és a hát... az apám tud! Nos pont ez a titok. Ugyanis az apám a Mileniumi Earl. Az anyám pedig Exorcist tábornok. Hittétek volna? Na de nyugalom, ez nem azt jelenti hogy én átáltam a gonoszhoz, éppenséggel ez csak annyit tesz, hogy édesanyám tudta nélkül egy Noahval randizott és hát...khm...aludt együtt... hát igen elég ciki! Na de addig nincs semmi baj míg a Rend nem tudja. Nos de most ebbe ne merüljünk bele! Gondolom kíváncsiak vagytok,hogy is nézek ki?

Hát nekem vállig érő barnás-vöröses hajam van szürkés-kékes szemem és hófehér bőröm! Szerintetek aranyos vagyok ezzel a külsővel?

Ugyanis itt a Rendben mindenki azt mondja...Aztán meg még Rhoad is!Huhh…Rhoad….. Sokszor nagyon idegesítő …..

Nos hmmm... Hol is tartottam? Jah meg van! Nos most pedig bemutatom a szüleim:

Apám.. Hát öt már majdnem mindenki ismeri szóval nem is magyarázom sokat.

Apára ez a két szó illik szerintem a legjobban: bohóc és ilyesztő. Hát igen... Nagyjából.

Nos most pedig az én drága anyukám….. Ö nagyon gyönyörű! Gyönyörű derekáig érő barna haja van és igéző kék szeme. A ruhája felső része V kivágású, ujjai bugyósak . Alsó része elégé bonyolult, vagy 5rétegü, rövid térdalatig érő szoknya. Az egész ruhát fodrok és csipkék bóritják, a ruha legjobban gót-lolira emlékeztet engem (olyasmi mint Road régebbi ruhái).

Ohhh..majdnem kifelejtettem anyukám Ártatlanságát. Anyukámnak is, úgy mint nekem parazita tipusú.

Neki is a karján van, ám azzon belűl a körmeiben. Mondjuk, mikor már 100%-os a szinkronizáció akkor a karmai(amik az ártatlansága *) egy fantasztikus koronává változnak. Ilyenkor néha még, Kereszt Marinál is erősebb(:P, amiért Kereszt nagyon dühös).

Jajjj anya hív! Mennem kell!

Majd még írok,lehett…..

**(Allen nézöpontja)**

-Már megint miért kell küldetésre mennem?- kérdezem, bár hiába, mert tudom a választ.

-Azért kedves Allen-kun, mert te egy Exorcist vagy! No meg lassan tábornok!- Hát igen anya mostanában folyton azzal van elfoglalva, hogy legutobbi csatámban amikor Tikyvel küzdöttem akkor meghalladtam a 100% szinkrozinációt. Nem értem mér van ennyire oda a tábornoki rangtól, hisz az csak egy jelvény.

**(Komui irodája, Allen nézöpontja)**

Mikor beléptem Komui irodájába , kivételesen nem az alátvány fogadott, hogy Komui épp az asztalán alszik. Helyette elkéstem, már mindenki ott volt.

-Szerbusz Allen-kun, és jó napot Hitomi -sama!-Szól nekünk Komui.

-Jó napot Komui!-Köszönünk anyukámmal.

-Jó reggelt Allen-kun és Hitomi-san!-Köszön Linali.

-Neked is!

-Hali Moyashi!-Kezdi Lavi.

-Az Allen Baka Usagi!

-Ceh!-halom meg a ,, Jó reggelt" Kandától.

-Neked is Bakanda!

-Khm!Khm!-halom meg Komui hangját. Ohh jaj el is felejtettem, hogy küldetés miatt vagyunk itt.

-Ó! Elnézést Komui! Mi is a küldetés?-Kérdezem.

-Nos a Küldetésetek a következő: Edoba menni és minéltöb információt szerezni az Earlról és a Noah-król.

Ebben a pillanatban én megfeszültem, ugyanezt csinálta anya is._,, Szóval infót szerezni apáról? Nehéz feladat! "_Nagyon ideges lettem ebben a pillanatban, szerencsére ezt senki nem vette észre.

-Szóval akkor Edoba megyünk?-kérdem.

-Igen Allen oda, tudom, hogy ez nehéz feladat, ezért mész te is és az Hitomi-san is!-Mondta meglepően nyugodt hangon Komui.

-Ceh… Szóval a Moyashi anyja is jön?-Kérdezte Kanda, a tőle megszokott hangnemben.

-Igen Kanda-kun én is megyek, szóval jobb ha nem veszekedtek, vagy megmondalak Tiedollnak!-szólalt meg eddig az ajtóban álló édesanyám.

-Ceh! Mint egy gyerek!

-Na de Yu-chan! Nem illik így beszélni a felletesedel!-szól oda az eddig csendben lapuló Lavi!

Ebben a pillanatban Kanda a sarokból eltünik, és a kanapén ülő Lavire szegezve a mugent látjuk meg újra.

-Ne hivj így Baka Usagi!

-R-Re-Rendben Yu! Csak ne hadonász a kardoddal!-szólal meg Lavi, és most jövök én. Kanda lendíti a mugent én elkapom a bal karommal, majd Linalle lecsapja vagyis… rúgja öket.

-Köszönöm Allen, Lenalle!-Hálálkodik nekünk a testvérkomplekszusos felügyelő.

-Szívesen!-válaszolunk egyszerre.

-Elnézést kérek, nem akkarom megzavarni a bájcsevegést, dde indsulhatunk?-kérdi az anyukám.

Néhány ,,Persze" és egy ,,Cöh" hangzott el. Vajon kitől?

10perc múlva a bárkateremben voltunk, és elindultunk Edoba.

**Nos? Milyen lett? Kérlek titeket komenteljettek! Pls**

***=úgy gondoltam, hogy egy-egy ártatlanságnak külön szintjei vannak, ezért írtam úgy h 1-es szinten.**

**Jajjj és elnézést kérek a helyesi hibákért!b(tavaly félévkor majdnem megbuktam nyelvtamból!) :'(**

**Remélem jó volt, csak minnimum 3 hozzászólás után fogom folytatni!(hogy tudjam érdemes!)**

**Köszönet Katsuki-chanak a bátoritásért!(nincs ide regisztrálva)**

**Sayonara****!**


End file.
